cat_pawsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaded View: Chapter thirteen
Chapter thirteen “Firetuft, you can’t just get your training to do everything in the first day. You’ve got to spread it out over the course of their training.” Snowflight shook her head, as she looked at the tired Junglekit. “But it makes sense, he needs to train, so he can be the best warrior.” The tom meowed, flicking his tail, “you two, cut it out.” A dark grey tom meowed, “your acting like kits.” “I’m very sorry Shieldtuft, it won’t happen again.” “I bet it will, look at your apprentice, she isn’t even slightly tired.” He flicked his tail to Lilykit, who was laying down beside Junglekit. Shieldtuft investigated the sky, “you’d better get going, it’s afternoon already.” Snowflight nodded, then turned around, “come on you three, we’ve got to get the others, then we’ll leave.” She padded out of the cave into the main cave, Picklekit was already there, waiting for them. “You don’t look okay Picklekit, you look puffed out!” Junglekit mewed, running up to her, “I’m fine, just puffed out.” “How long did you train for? We got a whole speech about our first topic, guarding.” “Well, Moldkit got a speech, while I was yelled at by Bearscar to do things right. Then after five times of catching the fake mice, I was to way too puffed out to do anything, and Bearscar told me to take a break. So, I sat here for a long time.” The rest of the cats looked at her in surprise, “so you did nothing for most of the time?” Lilykit broke the silence, “other than get scolded and yelled at by Bearscar, basically.” Snowflight lowered her head and placed a paw on her face, “is that all you did? Sounds like fun!” Junglekit mewed, “we’ll need to chat with Bearscar after this.” Snowflight looked back up, lowering her paw, behind them, Darkkit and Shadowtail padded out, “we started after you and we still are leaving with you.” Shadowtail meowed, his tone cold, “let’s just go before dark.” Firetuft meowed as Silkwhisker, Moldkit and Bearscar came out from the hunting area. “Took you long enough.” Firetuft meowed, flicking his tail. “Do you want your ears?” Bearscar growled, unsheathing his claws, “hey! No fighting!” Autumnpelt stuck her head out of the hunting cave. A tom and his training stepped out, it was a black and grey tom, with a black and white training. In another cave, a white and grey spotted she came out, “come on you two, we’re going home.” The tom meowed, padding off, the two younger cats following behind. “Look see, that’s Snowkit. The cave she came from is the healer training area.” Junglekit heard Snowflight say to Picklekit and Lilykit. ''I wish my mum told me things. ''He longing watched his mother pad out of the cave. He padded after Picklekit, trying to get her attention, he nudged her shoulder. “Picklekit, I wanna do something with you when we get back to our territory.” “Really? What is it?” She looked at him with glee, “I was thinking about going-” “Don’t do that! You’ll need energy for tomorrow!” Lilykit mewed, looking at them, “tomorrow is the Winter Festival, remember?” “Winter what?” Picklekit mewed, confusion in her face and mew, “Winter Festival, it’s when all the clans meet up in the Gathering Stones, the leaders and Guardians share something about their clan, and then competitions start. The clan who gets the most wins will get something special.” “I bet we won’t get it again, Lightningclan always gets it. They’re perfect!” Junglekit mewed, flicking his stub tail, “they almost lost last time, if Fireclan didn’t cheat, then they wouldn’t have lost.” Lilykit shook her head, “how did they cheat?” “Their leader decided to participate in each competition, and so, they cheated.” “Has Shadeclan ever cheated?” “Not that I know of.” “But who is the leader that cheated?” Lilykit went silent, shaking her head, “he’s the leader of Fireclan, that’s what.” She mumbled, Junglekit lowered his ears, he’d only heard of the leader from Fireclan, he never knew that cat was his leader at one point. “So he’s leader of both clans?” “He left our clan to be leader of Fireclan and forced Darklight to be leader. Us Shadeclan cats don’t like to say his name.” “But what is his name?” Junglekit could see terror and sorrow in Lilykit’s eyes, “his name is, Scrapjaw.” Next Chapter: Jaded View: Chapter fourteen Previous Chapter: Jaded View: Chapter twelve Category:Jaded View